Washington State Democratic Party/Progressive Caucus/20060708
Washington State Progressive Caucus Executive Board Meeting Minutes 7-08-06 Called to meeting @ 10:00 =Agenda= Next state meeting in Tacoma at the Hyatt, September 29-30 * Larry has asked Jaxon if he can give a Health care presentation * As of now, there are no scheduled caucus meetings. The proposal was made at the last WSDCC Executive Board meeting to put the Caucus meetings at the same time as the Operational Committee meetings, but most WSDCC members want access to caucuses so that failed. The two day schedule for quarterly meetings will continue, but no planning committee has been established for the September meeting yet. We need to stay in touch with Jaxon to see when that changes. Upcoming WSPC Meetings/Events *July 16th - Conference Call, 8pm. Subject: PCO Recruitment drive. *August 13th - Conference Call, 8pm. Subject: Planning for Sept WSDCC Meeting. *August 26th - Next board meeting in either Seattle or Ellensburg, depending on whether Eastern Washington board members can attend. PCOs Discussion: If majority of PCOs elected in September are progressive, then we can get progressive LD and county chairs, and eventually a progressive state chair. When people register, they have to do doorbelling. *Larry—organized doorbelling with slimjim with PCO information and a brief summary of beliefs. Action item - SlimJims for 2006 PCO election. *Chad—PCOs should come from more than just regular party members. Contact issue based campaigns as well. *Larry—progressive caucus should have our own list, including people who aren’t necessarily Democrats. Primary ballots will go out Sept 5th, so people should be knocking on doors from right before that until the primary on Sept. 19th. We should provide them with a basic template—Larry can provide his as an example. Should look like a ballot. *Barbara—postcards are an option also. Need a list of labor union printshops for volume — Action item - Martha will email her list to the board. CD and County progressive caucus chairs The following people volunteered to help with the PCO recruitment drive. *Judith Shattuck — 1st CD *Katherine Merit — 3rd CD *Andrew Brewer - 5th CD *Chad Lupkes - 7th CD *Cliff Wells - 21st LD *Chad Shue - 38th LD *Erna Berguys - 40th LD Membership Need to contact people on the lists and ask them to formally join. Treasurer should keep list, as dues will be handled that way. Email them and ask. Follow up with phone calls if possible. Coordinators need to know which people are in their district. Mona will have a list started as well. Encourage people to make comments via the web. Martha’s contact information listed on informational leaflet. Alexander West has resigned as Treasurer effective June 2nd, and Barbara Whitt has stepped up to fill in. Bank account information: *'Wells Fargo Bank' *8340 15th Ave NW *Seattle, WA 98117 *206-784-3029 The current account is in the name of the Washington State Progressive Caucus. Current balance is $60. Discussion: Barbara and Larry will be cosigners on the new account. Should we use the state party’s tax ID? Consensus: No. We should probably have our own tax ID, which Barbara will set up. We probably don’t want to be a 527. Larry will check out the proper number—check with Robbie Ferron, chair of the Washington State Democratic Women's Federation. Chad has $200 in an envelope from June 1st potluck. Barbara needs all the paperwork. Ask what the bank will require. We should keep the money as local as possible, and controlled by WA state statute instead of the Feds. Motion: use some of the money to reserve a bigger room for the Tacoma meeting where we can have food. Ask Nathan to check this out. This should be on Friday night, as many will leave on Saturday. Elaine suggested open mic. Larry is worried this could lead to complaining rather than effective action. Membership form — no formal approval, is in several different leaflets. The membership information is the same on all of them, and takes up 1/3 of an 8 ½ by 11 sheet of paper. New business Unity Caucus Unity caucus meeting before the regular meeting? All day caucus convention the week before (September 23rd) in Ellensburg? We need contact information for the other caucuses. Action item - Larry will talk to Luis about this. Elaine's request for resolution on Convention The way we solve the problems during the convention is by having an influence on the rules and planning. In addition to the platform committee, we need more progressives on the rules committee. Rules set in 2007 will be extremely important in 2008. Rules are weighted toward the "DLC" now. We need more progressives on state committee. This will come from successful PCO elections. We need to have a training meeting before the reorganization meetings to give progressives the knowledge and tools to do this. Tentatively set for November after the election. Formal motion made to this organize this training session. Passed. We need to start collecting information to be presented at the trainings. Currently, this information is easily available only to certain WSDCC members, and is not very transparent. Some of this is in the PCO training manual. There are significant differences in some counties and LDs on who may vote for which positions. Usually only PCO's can vote for representatives to higher levels --> WSDCC. Mention made about Young Democrats being recruited by DLC leaders within the state. Meeting adjourned @ 12:20 Action items * SlimJim template for 2006 PCO election - Larry * Postcard template for same and other issues - Barbara * Larry to research what type of IRS number we need * Barbara to take care of banking issues after we know what type of Federal ID we will be using. * Larry to talk to Luis re Unity meeting * Larry to talk to Nate re room in Tacoma for potluck * Martha will email her Union Printing shop list Category:WSPC